High School Musical: Inner thoughts
by SeekerGinny
Summary: Find out what was going through Troy and Gabriella minds through diary enetries, letters, emails and IM conversations....If you like it i may write more...


* * *

12/25/2006

Dear Diary…

Here we are another Christmas and another new diary. Of course Mom and I are moving again. This time to Albuquerque, New Mexico. We are at a Ski Resort until the New Year. In fact we leave January 1, 2007 for our new home. It's hard to believe I am almost done with High School. One more year after this one and I am in college and don't have to worry about moving around all time. I can't blame Mom. It's not her fault that the company needs her to move to get other offices in shape. However, this time she made them promise that wouldn't move her again until after I graduate. This will be the longest I have been in one place since 5th grade. Maybe I can make some real friends this time. I guess its time for bed.

Good Night,

Gabriella

* * *

12/25/2006

Hey Z,

Thanks for the gift…Dad thought it was a great to see my face on a basketball card. Great preview for the future he says. Mom says Hi and she misses you. She can't believe we have been pen pals for almost 12 years. I must admit when we started this back in first grade I never expected to still be writing to you in high school. Dad was sorry to hear you couldn't be with us at the ski lodge this year but was excited to hear about the basketball camp you were having during the holiday break. I just hope the party this is a less boring…I am going to try to convince mom that I don't need to stay long at the party.

Well I should probably be going…Dad wants to drive to the resort this year…We are doing it in two days so we can go to Denver first to visit an old friend of dads a day or two and he wants to leave by 5am…about 5 hours from now…I still need to pack…at least I can sleep in the car. Tell everyone I said Hi.

Happy New Year,

~T

************************************************************************

1/1/2007

Dear Diary,

You will never guess what happened to me! Well this place had a teen party while the adults were at the adult party…I guess the past years have been kind of boring for the teens around here. But I, Gabriella Montez, World Genius, met a boy and kissed him!!! Ok so there I was at the party reading my book when all of a sudden I was pulled up on the karaoke stage and a mic in my hand. I wasn't alone there was a boy up there I was about to get down when he started singing and he was good! But then it was my turn. Last time I sang in front of people was at church and I fainted! But I did it! I looked at him and forgot everyone else and…wow it was amazing. After it was over we talked for a few minutes and he said that was the first time he had ever sang…outside of the shower! We exchanged phone numbers…his name was Troy and I looked for him before we left the lodge this morning but it was so early that I doubt he was awake. But here are in a hotel about 5 hours from our new home. We were supposed to make it there today but we got lost. I fell asleep and mom wasn't thinking and took the wrong exit. I woke up 2 hours later to find us lost. I wonder if he will call me… Well it's been a long day so I will end it for now.

Good Night,

Gabriella

************************************************************************

1/2/2007

Hey Z,

I met the girl of my dreams! Alright so maybe not the girl of my dreams but she was beautiful. So the teen party this year so was way better than previous years. They had karaoke this year and some other stuff…but I got pulled up to the stage with this girl…I sang and people didn't scream. Then it was her turn and she looked ready to faint then she looked at me and man was I surprised! She can sing and it was amazing! Everyone seemed to love us! I guess we won the contest…didn't know there was one. But then after we talked and exchanged phone numbers and then it was midnight and I KISSED her! I know you think I have lost it or was hit on the head but Z, Damn it was amazing…I looked for her the next day but couldn't find her and then we left early to get back home. We have some practices scheduled during break…Do you think I should call her? Tell me what to do Z!!! You're a girl please help!

Desperately Awaiting Your Reply,

~T

P.S. Dad wants to know why we send these letters still. We do have email and Yahoo Messenger…

************************************************************************

1/5/2007

Hey T!

Glad you liked the gift. Thanks for the signed ball from the team. I still can't believe what it was like playing with you all last summer! It was then depressing to come home and play with my team. Sorry I couldn't make it this year but the camp really helped my team a lot. Mom and Dad say hi and maybe we can all get together during Spring Break. As for your second letter…I knew it was only time before the Great Troy Bolton fell in love…you should call her for sure…maybe she lives closer than you think. Thing that surprises me is the karaoke…I did not know you could sing…Do the guys know about this? I would say probably not or else they would never let you live this down…I promise to keep it quiet. Call her Troy…even if nothing happens call her or you will always wonder…

Good Luck,

~Z

************************************************************************

1/7/2007

Dear Diary,

I haven't had a chance to write in couple days as we have been settling in to our new house…Honestly I don't know why mom bothers to get a house when we won't be here after I graduate. She says it makes it easier on us to have a house and not just an apartment. Well tomorrow is the big day…my first day at East High. Mom and I drove past it a few times over the past week. It's another new school not unlike all the other new schools I have been to. I just don't want to be labeled as the Freaky Smart New Kid again. I have decided to just do my work and not join extracurricular activities…at least not right away. I would like to make a few friends if that is possible. Well I want to get a good nights sleep so bye for now.

Good Night,

Gabriella

************************************************************************

**Monday January 8, 2007**

To:ZoeMish

From:Wildcat14

Subject: SHE IS HERE!!!!

Date: 1/8/2007

She is here at my school!!!!! I was sitting in Home Room this morning and she walked in and sat down!! I pulled out my phone to check the picture and it was her for sure then Darbus saw my phone and I got detention and then so did Chad and Gabriella and well half of the class has detention. Dad is going to kill us being late for practice. Then I waited for her before class and damn I can't believe she is here…I wonder what will happen…

~Z

* * *

1/8/2007

Dear Diary

You will never guess who I saw to today…Troy the boy from the ski resort.

He waited after class for me…after we got detention for cell phones…my first time in detention…I don't know if I should be worried or excited. Well I wonder what will happen… Well I actually made a new friend her name is Taylor. She thinks I am crazy for auditioning and wants me to join the decathlon. So much for not joining anything right away.

Gabriella

* * *

To:Wildcat14

From:ZoeMish

Subject: Re: SHE IS HERE!!!!

Date: 1/8/2007

Calm down T…how are you going to explain this to the guys? Does she know not to tell anyone about the karaoke? I talked to mom and dad about maybe coming to visit during my spring break. They are giving us 2 weeks this year…something needs to be fixed in the school. One of the weeks will be when you have break. Back to Gabriella…did you talk to her?...Damn Troy just IM me…

Z

* * *

Yahoo Messenger Chatroom conversation:

Wildcat14 logged in

Zoemish logged in

Wildcat14: Hey Z

Zoemish: Hiya T so you had some excitement today.

Wildcat14: Yea…we talked a little…I told her that no one here knows about the singing thing…we just happened to stop next to the winter musical audition sign-up…she asked if I was going to sign up…I said no…she said she wasn't going to either…auditions are tomorrow I may sneak in to see who is there…

Zoemish: you know there is nothing wrong with trying new things…now me if I tried out singing…well everyone would run screaming from the room. It sounds like you were actually pretty good. Once Chad realizes you can do both it will be fine…as long as you tell him and don't let him find out on his own…As for Uncle Jack…He will understand…it may take a while but in the end he will support you. Aunt Lucy will support you too so don't worry about them.

Wildcat14: you should have seen and heard dad when he burst into the auditorium during detention. Dad and Darbus do not get along.

Zoemish: they both love what they do and think it is the most important when in reality they are both important.

Wildcat14: Yea I guess…it's just that dad and I have had my life planned out since I was 5 and I was at my first Redhawks game.

Zoemish: People change Troy…I have…I don't think basketball is in my future anymore…I still love it and will play for fun and may play in college if it fits in with my classes.

Wildcat14: I know you want to go to law school don't you.

Zoemish: yea I do. I actually went to Yale a few weeks ago to talk to admissions people and stuff…I have the grades for it…I just have to keep working hard. I also sent in the application yesterday.

Wildcat14: Good Luck Zoë! My dreams still include the Lakers someday.

Zoemish: I expect season tickets. Well T I have to get to bed.

Wildcat14: Ok TTYL Z

Zoemish logged off

Wildcat8 logged on

Wildcat8: Hey Troy…you ok?

Wildcat14: Yea Chad I am fine…you just missed Z. She may be coming during her spring break.

Wildcat8: awesome…so about the auditions…you were joking right…

Wildcat14: I don't know anymore…I guess…I mean I was kinda thinking it could get some brownie points with Darbus if I did it…but I doubt she was take me seriously.

Wildcat8: Yea her and coach kind scared me today…the way they argue is like terrifying and then Matsui agreed with Coach…did you see her leave his office? She was spitting fire!

Wildcat14: Dad was mad when he got home… mom had to send him to the garage to work on something to calm down. Have you finished homework?

Wildcat8: yea mom made me sit at the table while she was cooking. The woman doesn't think I can get it done on my own…

Wildcat14: I wonder why…well I have to go get mine done. I will see you in the morning

Wildcat8: Night

Wildcat8 logged off

Wildcat14 logged off

************************************************************************

**Tuesday January 9, 2007**

**______________________**

1/9/2007

Dear Diary

I went to the auditions today for the Winter Musical…I wasn't going to audition but then The school Drama Queen and her brother were the only ones signed up for the duet and for some reason I said I wanted to audition…Ms. Darbus said it was too late for singles so Troy stepped out from where he was hiding and said he would audition with me…she still said it was too late…and left. Then this girl Kelsi, the composer of the musical I guess, dropped all her music so we went to help her pick it all up and she wanted to play it for us the way it was supposed to be and for some reason Troy started to sing and I started to sing also …well I guess Darbus was still in hearing distance and when we were done is she was in the back telling us that we made call backs.… then Taylor show we something on her laptop of Troy saying it meant nothing to him and he didn't care and probably wouldn't be at the call backs. He made it sound like a joke…I saw him later and told him I had changed my mind…

* * *

To: ZoeMish

From:Wildcat14

Subject: Re: SHE IS HERE!!!!

Date: 1/9/2007

Hey Z no time to talk much tonight so here is it and then I will ttyl:

I went to the auditions today for the Winter Musical…I wasn't going to audition but then The school Drama Queen, Sharpay, and her brother, Ryan, were the only ones signed up for the duet and for some reason Gabriella said she wanted to audition…Ms. Darbus said it was too late for singles so I stepped out from where I was hiding and said I would audition with her…she still said it was too late…and left. Then this girl Kelsi, the composer of the musical I guess, dropped all her music so we went to help her pick it all up and she wanted to play it for us the way it was supposed to be and for some reason I started to sing and Gabriella started to sing also …well I guess Darbus was still in hearing distance and when we were done is she was in the back telling us that we made call backs.…

Then the team attacks and I tell them what they wanted to hear…then after practice I go to find Gabby and well she seemed upset and said she changed her mind about the call backs and walked away from me…now she won't talk to me.

************************************************************************

**Wednesday January 10, 2007**

_________________________

1/10/2007

Dear Diary,

It's late but Troy just showed up and apologized. Taylor told me earlier that we had both been set up…but well he still said it and it hurt but I guess I understand. We are going to the call backs and this time our friends are behind us.

Good Night

Gabriella

* * *

To:ZoeMish

From:Wildcat14

Subject: Re: SHE IS HERE!!!!

Date: 1/10/2007

Well I found out why she wasn't talking to me. Chad and Taylor devised a plan to get us to stop with the call backs. I was mad but then I realize I would have done the same thing. Chad apologized but Gabby still wasn't talking to me. I went to her house tonight and climbed a tree up to her balcony and convinced her I wanted to do it. We are ok now and tomorrow during all free periods we will work with Kelsi.

~T

************************************************************************

**Thursday January 11, 2007**

__________________________

1/11/2007

Dear Diary,

Well today started off good Call backs were scheduled to tomorrow morning during free period. Troy and I worked with Kelsi both together and alone. Then at lunch Kelsi over heard Sharpay convince Darbus to change the call back time to 3 tomorrow afternoon. Which would have been ok if it weren't for the championship game and the decathlon. Sharpay was making it so we had no choice but to miss the call backs. But we found out in time and were able to devise our own plan. Wish us luck!

Good Night,

Gabriella

* * *

To:ZoeMish

From:Wildcat14

Subject: Re: SHE IS HERE!!!!

Date: 1/11/2007

I guess you are busy but that's ok. Today we found out that Sharpay was trying to make it so we missed the call backs she will be surprised tomorrow when we show up. We have a plan to make it all work.

Wish Us Luck!

~T

************************************************************************

**Friday January 12, 2007**

Dear Diary,

Well it's all over! It all worked out and we got the lead parts!! I know I don't write as much as I use to. It weird having friends I feel like I don't need to write as much but you will be the one to keep my secrets.

Good Night,

Gabriella

* * *

To:ZoeMish

From:Wildcat14

Subject: Re: SHE IS HERE!!!!

Date: 1/11/2007

ZOE WE DID IT!!!! We actually did it and got the lead parts!!! I will write to you later or call or something!!

~T

I do not own High School Musical...I wish I did…I don't own the characters that you recognize. I own Zoe…

I apologze if the format is messed up…I tried for a long time to get it right.

About this Fic…It is written in a diary, letter, Email, IM format. Email address are made up...

Gabriella starts it by writing in a Diary starting Dec. 25, 2006

Troy first writes letters to his friend Zoe…we are not sure where she lives yet. They have been pen pals since like first grade. It eventually moves into Emails and IM conversation. Pay attention to dates I guess if you get confused. I changed the timeline a little…everything still takes place one week just the days that they happen on are a little different…I don't think it matters much.

If people like this I may expand it…using this format to get us through their High School days and then see what the college years bring us.

Now on with the show…


End file.
